Agency X
by Scanerryo
Summary: Archangel, Psylocke, Speedball, Ricochet, Cannonball, and Dazzler, there a team now, hero’s for hire. There first mission to find out who murdered two of there best friends. Full Summary inside, worth a look!
1. Our Lady Of Sorrows

Agency X: Three Chemical Romances  
Part 1 of 4 – Our Lady of Sorrows

Summary: Welcome! This is an AU tale, don't run away, I just wanted to approach it differently I guarantee it's worth a read. Agency X, is going to be my new title after these first four I will launch a new story which keeps going with the Agency. So please keep reading and enjoy. Also there are some couples in this chapter. Warren/Betsy, Jean/Scott, and a former Warren/Jean. But its not romance so don't expect it a lot.

Disclaimer:

I do not own X-men, or any of these characters. The title of this chapter is a My Chemical Romance Song name.

* * *

His name is broadcasted around the world, on televisions, tabloids, hell even sky scrapers. Every news cast shouts his name, a minimum of twice per hour. Everyone loves him; everybody hates him, the new rich playboy with no conscience, mother's object, and daughter's faint.

But today he meets with an old friend, an old flame, but most of all, the first woman he ever had an affair on. He approached his ex girlfriend, her eyes covered by dark glasses and some strands of that brilliant red hair.

She turned her head, removing her glass's, her eyes had that just crying look, her voice was raspy as she spoke, "Warren… It's so good to see you"

Back to the playboy of former conversation, his blond hair has grown since there last conversation, now reaching the bottom of his nose, his cloths a little more out there, a band t-shirt displaying the name 'Led Zeppelin' prominently with an angel right below it. A sweat band around each wrist, and a pair of baggy black jeans, supported by a black leather belt, a large silver X belt buckle disrupting the flow, and finally a cigarette tucked neatly behind his right ear. Sure he's only 19, but he's seen more, heard more, and been behind more scandals then a 40 year old Madonna. He spoke, his voice clear, almost angelic, "Jean, what happened?" His eye wandered to an empty seat, "where Scott?"

She whimpered at the name he presented, sitting down, the water-works started. Warren took a seat at the end of the table holding her hand, she spoke in almost stutters, trying to speak in-between the tears, "He… He's been murdered"

Warren raised an eyebrow, "Just to clarify, you said he's… been… murdered?" He let go of her hand and sat back in his seat, whispering, "Have you contacted the police?"

She whipped her eyes on a napkin, looking back up at him and shaking her head, "No".

He handed her his cell phone, "Well maybe you should start there"

She objected, pushing it back into his hands, "I… I can't, there was a memory stick in my living room, nothing else" The woman dug in her large bag, pulling out a small nail sized memory stick for a computer, black berry, or even some cell-phones.

"Your saying they left a note on a… Memory stick?" Warren shook his head, what are people thinking these days.

"Just watch it… for me… for Scott?" She stood up, she seamed in a hurry, she forced a hug for her former lover and he walked off.

He'd watch it; it's the least he could do for her, after … what happened. He pulled out his cell phone, plugging the stick into its proper place. A frightened Scott summers appeared on screen, a gun went off and he fell. A small hole in the middle of his forehead, his brains and blood leaking out the exit wound.

Warren snapped the black phone shut, rubbing his temples as he road the elevator up to his bachelor pad, which just happened to be the top three floors of the biggest building in the world, The Worthington tower. Stepping off the elevator his eyes noticed a figure, his ex girlfriend, Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock her purple hair tied behind her head, a few strands of her neck length bands hanging down.

Warren smiled, "Hey Bet's"

"Don't 'hey bet's' me… I want my stuff back"

He sighed, this has happened before, a lot, they break up, they get back together. She's a model for some new clothing venture that has proven to be a smash hit, "Betsy… I love you and you love me, why do we play this game every second month?"

She stomped her foot, "This isn't a game Warren…" He sighed, walking to ward the elevator, "You never get that"

He grabbed her arm, "Let's go for ice-cream"

She threw his hand off her shoulder, "Warren you're not going to win me back over ice-cream"

Warren handed her his phone phone, "Scott… Got murdered" He pressed the down button on the silver elevator and preceded threw its sliding doors, "Jean asked me to help"

"I thought you gave it up…"

"I did… But every time…" He took the cell phone back, folding it shut and sliding it into his pocket, "I get pulled back in"

They walked down the streets of the big apple, Warren's home town, planning, talking, and healing. The day was calm; the sun trying to shine threw the thick layer of pollution the city has created over the years.

"We need to assemble a new team…" She paused, looking over at him, "To catch who ever did this"

Warren looked at Betsy a little troubled, "We?"

"Scott was my friend too" Betsy looked at her knuckles, "I'm going to help you"

"I have a list," He looked at a car that drove by, "Of mutants that are fully trained" He smiled as he looked back, "Thanks for this Bet's."

Elsewhere

The young boy jumped around the creature, his tight blue and orange suit allowing him to move in ways normal cloths wouldn't allow, a pair of goggles concealing his identity. His name is Robbie Baldwin, but the world knew him as, Speedball, well at least he wish the world did. He was more of an underground superhero. Trained by the best but never accepted into the Avengers, or the formerly existing Agency X. The only people on the earth that knew of his existed were internet nerds, and news paper writers.

The monsters hand knocked the boy back; he hit the wall, but flew back in a rush off orange bubbles. He threw his fist forward, bubbles following that motion, knocking the monster unconscious, "You owe me twenty bucks"

Another lesser knows superhero, Johnny Gallo, or Ricochet, stood back watching. The young man wore a tight pair of white pants, detailed by silver and pockets running up the sides, it seamed almost connected to his matching shirt, white jacket with the same design as his pants, finally to hide his identity a face sized white mask which allowed his white hair to fall out the front and sides, "I don't think that was no five hits, that was near, hell, four-teen maybe?"

"No I'm pretty sure that was five, besides." He walked past the teen, "At least I hit him"

"I only missed because of the goop that disabled my vision" He glared at the pile of goop he threw off his eyes.

"That was pretty impressive" Warren stared at the young teens, Betsy beside him, "How would you like to join a team"

Speedball and Ricochet looked at each other, then at the two.

Did you like it!

* * *

If you did please review that would be very much appreciated!  
Till next time 


	2. Honey this mirror

Agency X

Three Chemical Romances – Part 2- Honey This Mirror Isn't big enough for the two of us.

Welcome, did you enjoy the last chapter… I noticed no reviews? So please review thanks

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

He jerked his head upwards, the fry he was eating moving with the edge of his lips. Leaning against a brick wall, his leather jacket protecting him from the sharp edges, reaching down again Sam Guthrie picked up another golden fry. Sam was waiting for a woman, his partner, Alison Blair, they just started working on the Summers Murder case.

No not the one you're thinking off, the younger brother, Alex. Same style, same type of tape, same killer?

The man whipped his forehead, beads of sweat running down his neck, getting absorbed into the sheep skin collar of his jacket. The food seamed to be getting warmer instead of cooling down, his pop, he swore, was boiling a few second ago.

The bathroom door opened, his partner walked out, running her hands threw her short, lesbian style, pink hair. She grabbed a fry and walked toward the red mustang, "Are we going or not?" She asked getting into the passenger seat.

He grabbed the food, jumping into the car, and starting its engine. Their old mustang exterior was still scratch less. They took off down the road, quickly accelerating to speed limit, a sigh passed, its green reflecting off the sun and lights.

"New York 327 KM" Sam turned down the radio, looking at Alison, "So were going to meet up with your Ex?"

She quickly glared, "His name is Warren Sam, and you know that"

"He was Your Boy Friend"

"Was, being the key word there"

"Exactly why I added the 'Ex' in that sentence"

"Shut up and drive"

Yawning he turned back to her, "How do you think he can help with this anyway?"

"He was one of the first, a member of the original Agency X" Alison looked at the white line that was staying right beside them, "and he was good at what he did"

"I'm sure he was"

"Sam!" She yelled, "Shut up and drive"

New York

Days had passed since we last saw our protagonists; all four of them sat in leather chairs, the air conditioning full blast. Warren's apartment had quickly become head quarters and a bunk house for the motley crew.

Warren's gaze had been directed out the window, staring down at the people, he could see all there faces. Even without binoculars his eyes had been developed like a birds to magnify and analyze everything, even if it was 20 stories below.

The young bouncing boy, Robbie, was at the computer following leads, doing research into old case's which could possibly be connected to there current case. He clicked once in a while, the screen changing colors pictures appearing, and fading. The keyboard tapped, and he was at a whole new color scheme.

Johnny sat close to Betsy; they were staring at some love movie which donned the large screen television across the room from them. Johnny has a Kleenex in his hand for excess tears, and Betsy looked right into the movie. But like most movies, of this genre, neither of them could remember the title.

Robbie spoke as he clicked, his voice seamed distant and distracted, "Maybe he committed suicide?"

"He wouldn't have looked like that… besides where would the body go?" Betsy looked over at the small blond.

"Maybe he evaporated" He looked around at the blank faces, "Like a magic bullet or something?"

"Hey… Yeah… Now let me get my invisible cloak and we'll go find these suckers" Warren responded sarcastically, not looking at them from the window.

Johnny looked at them, "This guy isn't a serial killed at least…"

A phone rang, a tune that was slow and enjoyable pulsed from beside Betsy, and she flipped it open, "Hello… Of really?" she paused a bit longer, "Make it a table for six then… see you there"

Warren finally looked away from the street, his eyebrow raised in a questioning matter.

"That was Alison, her and Sam are in town and want to go for lunch, for all of us"

Warren looked at her, "Alison?" His eyebrow lowered, "Do we have to?"

"There our friends Warren Worthington the third… now get ready"

Sam and Alison

Sam sat down at the table the air conditioning cooling his body; he looked at the girl across from him, "So how are we doing this?"

"I'll ask…"

"Is that wise" he paused ordering his drink, "You guys didn't have a clean break"

"That was three years ago… besides" She took her diet soda taking a sip, "we need help with this one"

"This one what" The four stood there, they greeted each other and they sat down.

"Alison, Sam, this is Robbie and Johnny" Betsy introduced he boys

"Nice to meet you" from all four of them went around before they settled in.

"I have a question for you Warren…" Alison smiled.

As she was about to ask a few men walked in, trench coats on, the threw them off, purple and white uniforms underneath with guns for hands, they yelled things at the customers and pointed there guns all around.

Alison was the fist to react, firing a beam of light into one of there eyes, Betsy was second, kicking one of them in the face before throwing her glowing pink fist into his head, he fell to the ground, his mind whipped.

Sam was next, his legs became a jet as he flew into one of them and crashed threw the wall, throwing him focally against a near by building. The last one was taken by a yellow beam of energy from Warren. His eyes and hair glowing a weird yellow, he looked at all of these companions, "Does this have anything to do with a Memory card and a murder"

* * *

Cool no? Well please go review. 


End file.
